America Divided
by LonelyCrusader
Summary: Out of the ashes of the Southern United States a new nation emerges, the Confederation. The new nation soon finds out that it is not alone and must fight to survive the coming onslaught.(The story has been scraped and remade.)
1. Chapter 1

The United States Of America, once this place was United, now a number of nations emerged from this dead one. It all started will scarcity, How could the golden age of technology strive? Oil. Oil, for all its glorious uses was always running out. This was realized early on, but to late. After wars that the world couldn't really recover from ended, only a barren wasteland remained. This wasteland was not the end. No humanity can't end that easily.

In the southeast area of the former United States a new nation was born, the Confederate States of America. Modeled after the ancient CSA around 2144 by a group known as the Rangers of Delta. Slavery is none existent, bandits and dangerous wildlife are only found on the frontier lands, and civilized life is something taken for granted now. The nation has its strong borders from the tip of the Florida Swamp to the mountains of Tennessee, and as far east as Mississippi. Led under the corrupt President Knox, a man who earned his support from leading the final charge against the Klan, a group who controlled Mississippi and had taken many confederates as slaves. He has built up his Army, a force that includes a huge navy and a modest air force. However for what purpose these improvements serve is lost on almost all under the CSA's banner.

Mississippi Frontier Lands, 2297

Sergeant Mack Hoss trudged through the Louisiana swamp with hate. Not hate for the swamp, but that damned General Knox Jr! Him and his imperialistic father, they were the reason his squad was here. As he surveyed the swampland in front of him he thought, no he knew he saw, a flash of black power armour. Quickly he put up a fist, and motioned for his men to fan out on both sides. His two Corporals came to both his sides.

The first one, Corporal Verdun, turned her head to the Sergeant, "I don't see anything, Sir. Should we send two of Corporal Redfords snipers to scout ahead?"

Sergeant Hoss turned to the other Corporal. A silent yet deadly man, Corporal Redfords was tall, even Sergeant Hoss, a short man by no means, still stood several inches shorter.

Corporal Redfords looked over to his fellow Corporal and shook his head, only pointing to the swamp. Following his finger the Sergeant and Corporal found a flag fluttering in the wind, "There is no need for scouts for what you can see" said the large man who motioned for his men to fall back into formation. This led to Corporal Verdun doing the same, but also slightly embarrassed for her mistake. She was always in direct competition with the other Corporal, even if he wasn't.

Sergeant Hoss trekked onward to the flag and found a base teeming with defenses. Looking at pile to the left of the camp he saw dozens of ghouls, all dead and soon to be burnt. It was unsettling to him because ghouls weren't supposed to be this far out. He then looked at the front of the base to find out just who these people were, they certainly weren't Klan. They have been dead for many years and never seen with power armor. No these people were different, just by looking at their concrete walls and large steel gate, you could tell they were different. One didn't need to look at the power armored soldiers mounting miniguns on top of the walls to see these folk were either a new threat or ally. They only needed to see the two flags flying high on a metal pole, one of the United States and one underneath, the Confederate flag.

 _These people knew we were coming,_ thought Hoss. As he and his squad made it to the opening gate a man stepped out. Not inside a power armor shell, but wearing a proper military uniform.

As the man approached Hoss got a good look at him. Average height, not muscular, but toned, short dark black hair and a set of cold calculating eyes. He came to a halt a few feet infront of Hoss and addressed the group, "You I am sure, are scouts from the Confederation to survey these lands, Yes?" His tone was authoritative, yet somehow also curious.

The Sergeant thought for a moment, had his CO said anything of meeting a new force? No, he didn't. He was too busy flirting with his Corporal. Adjusting his helmet Hoss stuck out his hand, "Sergeant Mike Hoss, 332nd Frontier Infantry, I wasn't told of any outpost out here, but it's good to see civilized life beyond our borders" the Sergeant replied while shaking the man's hand.

The man looked surprised, but quickly recovered, "Why where are my manners, I didn't introduce myself proper. Lieutenant Forge, 45th Recovery and Search, of the Texas Enclave. It is a pleasure to meet you," he said. The soldiers relaxed at the word enclave. The Governor of Florida was former Enclave, but in truth no one knew just who the enclave was. "You all must be tired from your long march. Why don't you all settle in. After my guards disarm you of course"

Sergeant Hoss might not be one of those fancy battlefield commanders, controlling hundreds of troops, but he knew when to risk men and when not to. "How about this Lieutenant Forge, my men set up camp a mile away and we talk there?" the Sergeant said noticing the Lieutenant's face growing slightly alarmed.

As the Sergeant went about deciding the meeting place with the LT, Corporal Redfords disappeared into the forest. To find a vantage point and see what this outpost is made of.

He found a large cluster of boulders two, maybe two and a half, hundred yards from the base. He put down his pack and pulled out a leather blanket to shield his body from the jutting rocks. As he laid on the ground he looked onwards through the scope of his highly upgraded .308 sniper rifle. The rifle itself was standard issue to all troops capable of earning it, but it's huge scope and suppressor were bought with many weeks pay.

Looking through said scope he saw the tall concrete walls and, to his surprise, a nearly empty base. A few men were working on an ancient Huey helicopter in the middle of the base, it looked like it was being fixed by parts taken off a destroyed vertibird. Looking over to front gate he counted the soldiers. Ten armed with power armor on the walls, five officers including the Lieutenant, and another fifteen troops wearing combat armor.

As he watched the base with an eagle eye his thoughts were interrupted by a static voice, "Redfords! The Sarge has decided to stay in the base, get your ass over here!" corporal Verdun said and he could see her waving him towards, but she had her back to him. So with a grin he sneaked back towards the gate.

Back at the base Sergeant Hoss gathered his men inside, minus their weapons. He thought the base would be teeming with soldiers, but to his count they had maybe thirty men total.

Corporal Redfords appeared beside him a few minutes after the gate shut, "Sir, there appears to be a lack of soldiers here, and I also spotted a Huey in the middle of the base being repaired, Sir" he reported while never breaking his gaze from his Sergeant's.

"A Huey? How the fuck did they find one of those?" the Sergeant replied surprised.

"I don't know, Sir and I also don't know who these people are."

"I am going to need you to find out then, don't care how though."

"Understood, Sir" and with that he vanished back into the shadows.

Sergeant Hoss went to go find this Enclave lieutenant, he needed answers and he needed them now.

The Sergeant found him inside what seemed a command tent, hunched over a map of the entire continental United States. "Well hello," the lieutenant said putting up the map, "I suppose you want to know who I am and why I expected you?"

Hoss took a seat opposite of the table and leaned forward, "Yeah, let's start off with just who the hell is the enclave."

Hoss could see the man's eyes light up with pride at this question, "Ah the enclave, we are what remains of it in the United States. Holding the former Republic of Texas, we have let civilized life grow and returned it to what it was."

"The last in the US? Then what happened?"

At this question he no longer held pride, but defeat, "Our original home on the west coast was destroyed, as was our main bases in almost every major city. The last lost was in D.C. but even though these defeats set us back from uniting the whole country we still have saved the land of Texas and will forever help it grow."

"What about Atlanta, or Miami, hell even Memphis? None of your bases were found there" Hoss interrogated. He intended to find out all about this Enclave.

"Yes, we had those assets pulled after your nation conquered those lands. Quite an exceptional job you all did too. Atlanta is beautiful."

Now Hoss was truly surprised, "You've been to Atlanta?"

"Not exactly, our recon planes-" he was cut off by a large power armored soldier opening the flap of the tent.

His eyes were like an insect's, and his helmet had what seemed to be horns on either side, "Sir, there are hundreds of ghouls coming out of the swamp!" he yelled through his speakers.

The lieutenant was already up and grabbing his gun, "Sergeant I suggest your men help defend the gates. We won't be able to hold them off this time!"

As the lieutenant charged outside the tent Sergeant Hoss followed and ran to find his Corporals.

On the wall of the base Corporal Redfords and his sniper teams were laying waste to the ghouls, but for every one brought down five would come out of the swamps. On his left miniguns sprayed the tree line and cut through dozens of the creatures.

For a minute he thought the fight was nearly over. His hope was dashed by Corporal Verdun's voice in his ear, "The south wall is under attack! Ghoulies are pouring out like ants over here!"

Redfords turned to tell one of his men to go relieve the other wall, but he wasn't there. He wondered if the man already went but he knew his fate as he watched one of the Enclave soldiers get grabbed by a ghoul climbing the wall and pulled down.

The ghouls had reached the wall and were now piling themselves on top of one another to reach the humans above.

Sergeant Hoss stumbled up the wall and let loose a barrage of rounds that tore apart a ghoul who had made it onto the wall. He fought he way to Redfords, who had opted to use his pistol since the ghouls had come so close. "Redfords get down to the center of the base we are gonna hold there!" he yelled over the gunfire and screams of the dying.

Redfords watched as the Sergeant was then pulled down from the wall by a ghoul and vanish under the horde. He quickly made his way to the center of the base to join up with the surviving members of his squad.

Corporal Verdun made her way towards him, she looked wounded as her arm was wrapped up tight in duct tape. "Where is the Sergeant? He was supposed to lead this last stand, now that Forge is dead."

Corporal Redfords looked at her, "He went over the wall, probably dead. You lead the stand I'll see if we can't use that helio to escape!" he had to yell over the sound of crumbling walls. The ghouls were in now.

He looked at the circle of defenders, seven enclave personnel all being no power armor, ten of Verdun's men and four of his. His eyes caught a lone power armored soldier on the last of the wall. He held a minigun and was killing a large number of ghouls all around him. To the point where the ghouls had to climb over one their dead just to get shot down.

The corporal then made his way to the Huey which had one mechanic panicking beside it. "Where the fuck does this go? How does this even fucking work!" the mechanic yelled throwing down a wrench.

Redfords came up to man and slapped him across the face, "How about you talk and yell less. And. Fix. The. Helicopter."

Regaining his composure the man stood firm, "Maybe I could if we had fuel and FUCKING helicopter blades!" Corporal Redfords looked up from the fuming man and sure enough there were no blades.

Seeing as the man was no good here he grabbed him and dragged him to the frontlines. He then grabbed a rifle and thrust it into his hands, "Hold the line and don't die" the Corporal said while turning to go find Verdun.

He spotted her on the other side of the circle crouched down and propping her gun against a concrete block. He crouched beside her and let fire a few shots with his rifle, killing three.

Verdun reloaded her gun and tossed her head towards Redfords, "Any way of escaping?" she asked before returning to kill ghouls.

Redfords waited until she went to reload again before telling her the bad news, "Choppers grounded and there is no other way of escaping. Looks like we gotta fight our way through." The situation was grim, but morale took a plunge when the armored man ran out of bullets on the wall. He was quickly surrounded and the last sight of him went up in a green flash.

He did a quick scan of the desperate defenders counting ten total men, "Tighten the circle boys! And light up those assholes!" he heard Corporal Verdun yell. She really was a field commander and better at leading than he was, he was just really good at sniping and staying hidden. He let that thought roll out of his head, no way he could abandon his men like this. He would rather go down fighting.

As the group tightened a roar shook the ground and off to the east a huge mutant came into view. It was throwing and crushing the ghouls in its path, the thing had to be at least twelve feet high and was made of what appeared to be ghouls fused together.

The mutated ghouls was now a hundred yards from their circle and all rifles were pounding it with lead. The thing just shrug them off and kept charging, until a missile hit it's left shoulder and destroyed the creature.

The troops looked up to where the lone soldier was to see Sergeant Hoss holding a missile launcher on his shoulder, it's barrel pouring smoke. The defenders found renewed strength and drove back the ghouls, who were currently numbering in just a few dozen.

Sergeant Hoss made his way down to his men, more importantly his Corporals. Who he found together arguing about whether to stay here for the night or begin home.

As the Sergeant came within a few feet the Corporals turned, with Redfords in salute and Verdun slack jawed.

"How... How the hell did you survive that horde, find a rocket launcher, and kill that mutant?!" she asked flabbergasted.

Hoss chuckled, "Well soldier when you're as badass as I am you will figure it out" he went to fish a cigarette out of his pocket to emphasize his point, but all his cigs were crushed or bent. "Anyways I need an update who is still alive?" his tone turned darker. He knew not a lot were left.

Redfords was the first to answer, "Sir, I am down to two men, Privates Root and Smith. Everyone else is dead. "

Verdun looked back at her men gathered over a collection of helmets, "I have four left, Sir. Current casualties are sixteen. Recruit Private Dun is also KIA. "

Hoss shook his head, "Fuck I liked Dun he was a terrible card player. Alright then, we won't make it back home with this amount of men, but I'm scared if we stay another horde will appear."

At that the last enclave officer approached the group. He seemed nervous, and pretty young, "Sir, I believe Samuel Regal wants you" he said looking at Corporal Redfords.

The Corporal looked down at the young man, "Who?"

"The mechanic he says he has the helicopter blades."

"Oh." And with that Corporal Redfords left to talk with said mechanic.

Sergeant Hoss looked over to his Corporal, "I think you need to gather all the Enclave soldiers and help them bury their dead."

Verdun sighed and walked off to help bury her brothers in arms. Sergeant Hoss walked over to the command tent, or what was left of it, and searched it's large oak desk. Opening the bottom drawer he found what he was looking for. The map.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"So what is it?" Corporal Verdun asked, her voice strained from all the yelling the night before.

Sergeant Hoss never stopped looking at the map, "It's a map of the Americas. From Canada to the tip of South America."

The map was old, perhaps older than before the war. It had all the former secret Enclave bases in green and by the looks of it there was _alot_ of those bases. Not only did the USA have them, but every former country had at least one.

Redfords looked up at his Sergeant, "So what. It's not this map is going to help us now. We need to leave or get ready for the _last_ stand of our lives" he said agitated by his superior.

The Sergeant whipped his head towards Redfords, "Fine. Go find a way to get home without being attacked or running out of supplies."

Redfords response was to snort and walk away from his comrades. He was going to find a way to get home even if it killed him.

"So now that you have successfully pissed off Redfords, what are you gonna do? You said it yourself we can't go home and if we stay another night we might not make it" Corporal Verdun asked, she looked back towards where Redfords went and saw nothing but rubble.

"Honestly Corporal I am looking for a damn miracle. In all my years of service I never been in this situation, hell before two months ago I've never been outside our borders", Hoss said while rolling up the map and stuffing it in his pack, "we might as well try to go west. It appears there is a old town there, from the map, and hopefully supplies."

Verdun just shook her head and grabbed her gear. _This expedition just gets worse and worse,_ she thought.

Oaktown, 10 Miles from Hoss' expedition

Rip looked over his gang, fourteen men in total with five whores in lockup down at the police station. Looking over to his left he saw the biggest man he'd ever seen walking up to him. The boys always called him Crush, mostly because his tendency to crush their captives skulls with his hands, he was a tall dark skinned man with bulging arms. His head was shav- "SNIPER!" he yelled as he threw himself down.

Corporal Redfords had a grin on his face as he slid back the bolt of his gun. He had just exploded some giants head and sent the raiders into turmoil. Aiming at some mohawked idiot, who fired on some trees five hundred yards to his left, he squeezed the trigger and watched his bullet tear the man's throat open.

Rip peaked up from his cover to see TinTook fall down and clutch his throat to no avail. He looked back left and witnessed Tidewater get his head split as another round tore apart his head. "Fuckin come on you sorry shits! We gotta take em out!" He pulled his ak-47 off his shoulder and fired to where he thought the sniper was, but he should have just ran. Before he could register his gun going _click_ a round hit his heart. He died before he hit the ground.

As Corporal Redfords killed another raider and was reloading he heard rustling in the leaves behind him. Dropping his gun and rolling over while pulling out his sidearm, he saw his fellow corporal come out of the woods. "Fuck, I almost shot you Verdun. You gotta be more careful."

Corporal Verdun just laid beside him and pulled off her own rifle. After finding her target, a risky raider who was spraying a machine gun particularly close to their position, she shot and her round went right through his eye and slung him back into the building. "My name is Rose, honestly I'm getting tired of Verdun this and Corporal that. We are equals here."

Redfords furrowed his brows. There was no way she should have been able to make that shot. "Okay Rose, how about you take your men and flank the remaining raiders. And first names are unprofessional."

Sighing Rose just got up and radioed her men to flank the raiders, "Uptight asshole."

After the troops had cleared the raiders from the buildings they set up the police station as their camp for the night. Finding five women that looked starving, scared, and just tired, they set their remaining medic to look over them.

"Sir, Ma'am! Sergeant Hoss is back with the Enclave survivors!" one of Redfords snipers announced to the group. Sure enough Hoss led a group of soldiers that were carrying supplies from the ruined base.

As Hoss' group approached Redfords could see that the only thing they carried was ammunition, not the food the were going to need.

Sergeant Hoss looked to his stressed corporal, "What's wrong? Did y'all find any food here or what?"

Redfords shook his head and went to go back to the roof. Hoss thought for a moment and decided to find Verdun. She would have better news, hopefully.

He found her in the motor pool area of the Police station, she was with the Enclave Mechanic looking over a pristine looking police car.

"I hope that car is runnin' or it has a shit ton of food in it Verdun" he said to the Corporal whose face wasn't stress but awe.

"Has no food in it, but it does run" she said smiling, "hell it looks like it also runs off of fusion cores."

Sergeant Hoss took a moment to think that over, "You fuckin' with me Verdun?"

"No, it's a running machine just sitting down here" she said never losing her smile.

Quickly the sun's rays turned into a full moon and the base was sent on edge. None of the soldiers knew if the ghouls would attack, drawn by the gunfire of today's battle.

Sergeant Hoss climbed the stairs the the second story to check on the machine guns being set up in the windows. All of the teams being extra careful of accidental fire. He then made his way to the roof to talk with Redfords.

He found the man sitting on an AC unit with his rifle sweeping the northwoods, "Corporal," he said making the man stand at attention, "At ease, get ready for a trip. In the morning me, you, Verdun, and that Mechanic are taking a car to Texas." With that he went back down to recheck the machine guns.

The Corporal just continued looking out of his scope at the woodland below, he might be getting out tomorrow, but his men were stuck here. Alone and without any comms.

Atlanta, CSA Capital

President Knox was sitting at his oak desk. His meeting with that sexy secretary had been foiled by his idiot son Jackman. If only Jackman was like his good son Junior.

"Mr. President, Sir. Mr. Alaway wants to see you. " Knox didn't even notice his door had opened up until his new secretary popped her head in.

"Well send him in than" he said. She might not be as bright as the last one, but she definitely made up for it in other areas.

As he was thinking about those _other_ areas, a man walked in. His face was hidden by a Fedora and tinted shades, he wore a clean black suit, and carried an atmosphere of a man who gets things done. For a price.

The man took a seat before the large president, "Why Hussein it has been a while, hasn't it? Anyways I must tell that your request has been… accomplished," his voice was clear and precise, a perfect representation of english.

Hussein Knox looked at the man for a moment and got up from his chair, "Very good Mr. Alaway, would you like a drink?" he asked while pouring two glasses.

The suited man considered it, but the journey to California was long and he'd rather get it over sooner than later, "I'll have to decline Mr. President, I must simply be getting going." As he got up to leave the President spun around and planted two 9mm rounds into his skull.

Walking over to his desk he hit the intercom, "I need a clean up in my office. A visitor has made quite the mess."

As he sat back down and leaned back the President thought about how his new play was going to make his country _the_ country. "Now that I've provoked the bear let me stun the knight," and with that he started writing a letter to his old war friend, a man who could really stun the infamous Brotherhood of Steel.

Oaktown

Sergeant Hoss slammed the trunk of the car, he had just finished loading supplies and was going to find Redfords. As if on cue however the man walked through the doorway and into the motorpool.

Corporal Redfords looked over at his Sergeant, "Sir, I am ready to leave. " He then proceeded to open the back door and sit down.

The Sergeant could only shake his head, that Corporal was only getting harder and harder to deal with. And after he had told him about their soon departure he only had gotten worse. This was going to be a long trip.

Hoss checked over the fusion cores, they were underneath the driver's seat, and called to Corporal Verdun, "Get that mechanic and we are gonna rocket away." He watched her salute and walk away, that was odd. Verdun was normally a very lippy subordinate, but as of late she hadn't said a word. Fuck this was going to be a _long_ _fucking trip._

After Rose Verdun had found the mechanic, they had all gotten in the vehicle and started driving. Hoss, seeing that his two corporals were being complete fun killers decided to talk with their newest member, "So Mr. Fixer dude, what were you doing at that enclave deathtrap?" the Sergeant asked swerving violently to get his attention after he didn't talk for a few moments.

"Fuck! Calm down! Alright, I was there to help salvage a lost civilian chopper. And my name is John, John Cyca."

"John, huh. Well the names Mack Hoss, and it's a fuckin pleasure to meet you. See my two corporals here won't talk and if you weren't here I would have to… well I would do something stupid that's for sure."

John looked over at Redfords and up a Rose, "I thought they just ran into relationship problems, " at this Redfords whipped his over to John with his mouth open and Rose looked out the window, red faced.

Hoss chuckled, "Well it would be nice if that were the case, but I ain't to sure that it is."

John was still trying to avoid Redfords' death stare, "Yep, don't think that's the case at all Mack," he said finally getting Redfords to turn his head.

Hoss looked to his left and spotted an old sight, "There is an old plantation house way out yonder, y'all wanna stay the night there? Or go on towards the city of Holland?"

Corporal Redfords was the first to speak up, "Holland, we need to travel as far and fast as we can."

Hoss looked at him with the rearview mirror, "Fine. I was jus- FUCK! HOLD ON!" he screamed swerving to the right. A rocket hit where the would have been and tipped the car on two wheels and as another hit just a second later, the car flipped over a few times and landed in a ditch.

Hoss kicked out the front windshield and crawled out, upholstering his pistol and grabbing Rose's outstretched arm. "Rose I need you to fire on those bastards, I think they are at the plantation!" he yelled while trying to wrench open the backdoors.

As he opened the back drivers side door Redfords crawled out, his rifle already in his hands. "Thanks for the assist Sir."

Hoss was already trying to open John's door when he heard a yell and saw Rose tumble down the side of the ditch. Wrenching open the door and throwing John out he grabbed the mechanic by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes, "John are you any good in a firefight?"

The mechanic shook his head, yes, and caught the pistol that Hoss had thrown at him, "Good then you can get up and fire on those fuckers!" the Sergeant yelled as he ran over to Rose.

To the sergeants surprise, he wasn't the first one there. Corporal Redfords had ran from his sniping spot and was currently helping Rose bandage her arm, "Fuck, Redfords status update," the Sergeant asked.

Redfords never looked up from Rose's arm, but did reply, "Looks like a nest of raiders, Sir. And Rose here got hit in the arm. "

Hoss had a smirk and was going to make one of his smart-ass comments, but John's yell grabbed his attention, "You all best get up here, looks like they are charging on our position!"

As Hoss scrambled up the hill he could see about five raiders, with pool cues to pipes, all sprinting towards them while a dozen raiders took potshots at John.

He reached for his sidearm, but remembered that John had it. Frantically he searched for another weapon as the raiders soon closed the gap. He was good at hand to hand combat, but _five_ raiders with weapons was not fair odds.

Right before the first raider, a man with a rather large crescent wrench, was about to jump at Hoss, Redfords put a bullet through his throat causing him to stumble and fall. Chambering another round he looked at the next raider, but was surprised when she was filled with holes.

Looking to his left he saw Rose reloading her rifle, "Looks like that bullet didn't effect your aim, huh?" Redfords said before killing another charging raider with a headshot.

Rose looked over at him, his helmet was off and she saw his Sarge style blonde hair. He was an attractive man in her eyes, with his sharp features and piercing blue eyes. "You wish, my aim can't be beat," she said while taking down the last two raiders with bursts from her rifle.

Redfords shook his head, "Maybe, you made a few shots before that have even impressed me. "

Rose scoffed, "Impressed you? Well damn I might as well get a fucking building named after me for doing that!"

"Don't let it get to your head Rose. I'm still the sniper of the group," Redfords said, "And Dylan."

Rose threw him a curious glance, "Dylan?"

"My name, you wanted to know it," he said before going off to find a spot to snipe the raiders still in the house.

Hoss was arguing with John on the best approach for the house when Rose crawled over to them, "Mack, here's your rifle. We are going to provide covering fire while Dylan gets them," she said while giving the now joyful Sergeant his gun back.

Hoss looked at Rose, "Now who is Dylan and how is he getting them?" Hoss said while shooting his gun at the house.

Rose stopped to reload and said, "That's Redfords and I saw him sneaking around to the back of the house."

Rick poured rounds downrange a few hitting an unlucky raider, he then got to thinking _Dylan has been in my squad for five years and I've never known his first name._

Dylan had snuck into the back of the house, he already dispatched one raider watching the backdoor and was about to kill another. As he looked at the man he became confused, the raider was wearing a confederate officer uniform.

Still a raider is a raider and with a squeeze of his silenced pistol the raider fell to the ground. Moving through the house he entered the living room and found two raiders gunning at his squad from the main windows.

Aiming for the one closest to him he fired and before he hit the ground fired on the second one. After searching that room for hostiles he then moved up a staircase. Running down a hallway he threw quick glances into rooms he passed by, one was an old nursery of sorts now serving as a sex room. Stopping in the doorway he fired on two raiders that were tangled together.

Moving to the last room he was tackled by a large raider sporting a pool cue, "Looks like it's yer turn ta die motherfucker!" the raider yelled as he lifted up his pool cue, ready to strike.

The raider never got the chance as Dylan shot his crotch with his pistol and as the raider fell to ground fired again at his head. Dylan quickly got up and radioed Sergeant Hoss the all clear.

Mack entered the plantation style house and took in a big gulp of fresh air, "Nothin' like raiding fuckin' raiders I tell ya," he said getting a glance from John.

"Jesus Mack, who did you ever get to be a Sergeant?" John asked the man seriously.

Mack scratched the back of his head, "Well… uh, I did lead the Atlanta Marines before gettin' caught with the Vice President's daughter," he said, "and their was that time I told General Knox Jr to fuck off. "

Rose looked over at her superior, "Wait so you're here as punishment? Then why the hell are Dylan and I here? We graduated the academy at the top of our classes!"

It was Macks turn to be confused now, "Why are y'all here. I mean why are we all here actually, and why the hell did the Enclave know we were coming?" he asked looking over at John.

"Hey don't look at me, I thought that you guys were just some swamp inbreds role-playing at first." John said trying to clear his innocence.

The conversation would have continued if weren't for Dylan walking through a doorway carrying a confederate officer's uniform,"I don't think we were the first out here" he said throwing the clothes on the ground.

Mack walked up to the uniform and picked up the jacket, rummaging through its pockets he found a dog tag. "Says here this belonged to Captain Horris Hunt, wait a minute weren't he the one who died protecting Frankfurt from supermutants?"

Rose walked up to him, "Yeah that's right he did. I remember hearing about it a few days before graduation, he held off a horde of greenies alone while the citizens evacuated."

Mack pocketed the tags and threw down the jacket, "I guess the CO back at base has alot of explaining when we finally return."

After the group settled in Dylan took first watch on the rooftop. He pointed his rifle in one direction however, Oaktown. He still feared for his men, they were alone and running low on food. He knew even if he traveled back there was nothing he could do.

Watching the road to Oaktown for a few more minutes he heard footsteps approaching him. Getting up he turned around and saw Rose walking towards him. She did live up to her name, she saw beautiful no doubt. From her brunette hair to soft face and curves that her tight armor left little to imagine. "Hey Rose, why are you up here your shift starts in an hour?"

She walked past him and sat on the edge of the roof facing Oaktown. "Just wanted to talk Dylan. But if you wanna go to sleep that's fine too."

Dylan put down his rifle and sat beside her. He felt like a damn kid again sitting and talking, "You worried about our men?" he asked.

Rose sighed, "Yeah, I was trusted with their lives, but now it feels like I've abandoned them. And I understand that the Enclave is closer than home, but I still would rather be home. "

Dylan understood, abandoning his men was eating him up, but he knew that if he stayed they would all just die, "I know how you feel, but we couldn't have just stayed there. Don't worry they'll be safe and when Mack leads us to them we will have more supplies than we know what to do with. "

Rose looked over at him, "I thought first names were unprofessional?" she asked.

Dylan shrugged, "You called me an asshole."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As the sun crept over the horizon creating a painting like image the group got their gear and headed towards their trashed vehicle.

Mack Hoss approached it first, whistling as he said, "Damn she ain't gonna go nowhere with all these parts slung around."

John and Dylan wrenched open the hood and John inspected the motor, "Honestly if I had the right tools and enough time I could get this motor working again, but it looks like the drive shaft was snapped in two and the transmission has shrapnel," he said and looked at Mack, "So yeah she ain't going nowhere. "

Dylan shrugged and pulled his rifle off his back, "Then we better start walking," he said looking west, "I don't want to stay here waiting for help. "

As he took rear and Make took point the group headed west, towards the city of Holland.

John was generally quiet until he saw the sign 'Holland 10', "Hey I think I remember this place from a few years ago, " the mechanic said pulling out a journal from his pack.

"So what about it, is there civilized life or another raider pit?" Rose asked.

John shook his head, "I wish it was either, but I wrote mutant stronghold in my journal. Hope it's changed since then," he said putting away his journal.

Mack looked back at the mechanic, "You didn't think to say this earlier?" he asked.

"I didn't remember it until seeing the sign, " John said, "and honestly it could have changed since I've been through."

The group went silent and dropped into a crouched position when they heard Dylan's rifle go off. "We got a few greenies coming at us," Dylan said firing off another shot.

Sure enough when Mack looked to where Dylan was shooting he saw the dark green giants lumbering towards them, their face in a permanent state of rage and their bulging arms holding sledge hammers and boards with pointy nails in them.

Pulling out his rifle he fired at one particular mutant holding a stop sign, the rounds tore into his chest and then moved up to his head shredding his next in the process. Reloading his gun he spotted one mutant wearing heavy plate armor and sporting an assault rifle held together with ducktape.

"Fuckin' A! Dylan shoot that bastard with the gun!" Mack yelled over to Dylan.

Dylan chambered another round and with a squeeze sent the mutant tumbling down with half his head.

A mutant was getting close to John and Rose, but was cut down by a hail of bullets from the Duo. As Rose reloaded she saw a trio of mutants swarm Dylan. Yelling out she charged towards where he was and sprayed rounds from her rifle, we she went to get another magazine she found out she had none.

When Rose had gotten to Dylan's location she had only her combat knife and rage unseen in her. Jumping on a stunned mutant she stabbed him through the throat and was grabbed by one of his brethren. "PUNY HUMAN FLY!" he roared as he tossed Rose through the air like a ragdoll.

As Rose fell from her flight her was pierced by her knife and she screamed in pain. Mack noticed her struggle and provided cover fire as John rushed to her.

John slid beside her and pulled out his emergency medical kit, "Christ that looks painful." he said.

Rose gritted her teeth and looked at the mechanic,"Think you can pull the thing out and stop being captain obvious!" she yelled still in unbearable pain.

As John helped Rose, Mack ran over to the mutants on Dylan's position. Spraying a mags worth of ammo into one's face and sliding past another he found no Dylan.

Just as the last mutant was turning around and about to put it's sledgehammer head into Mack's, Dylan emerged from his hiding spot and hip tackled the giant. Dylan then thrusted his knife into the mutants stomach and pulled. The mutants last sight was his guts spilling all over the ground.

Dylan looked over to Mack, who was wiping off mutant blood from his jacket, "Looks like they're all dead Sir. " he said turning to where John and Rose were. Seeing she was in pain he ran over to her and inspected her wound.

Seeing her patched up hand he sighed in relief. He thought she might have died when that mutant threw her. "Glad to see you are okay Rose," he said with genuine sincerity.

Rose looked up at her fellow Corporal, even with the pain in her hand she still felt happy that he cared, "Thanks, it means a lot that y- OW FUCK SARGE!" she yelled as the Sergeant retreated away from her.

"Shit sorry, sorry. I didn't see your hand there at all." he apologized twitchy by her rage.

Dylan looked up at his superior, "Why don't you and John go search the perimeter for more greenies, eh?" he asked getting a glare from John.

Mack looked over at his Corporal, "Didn't know I got depromoted." he said walking away with John.

Dylan grabbed Rose's uninjured hand and lifted her to her feet. "Why did you charge over at those mutants without ammo?" he asked curiously.

Rose looked away at this question, mostly because she didn't know. "You were in danger and I thought I could help. What would you do?" she asked.

Dylan looked into her hazel eyes, "I'd do the same thing."

Both were standing in the middle of the road just looking into each other's eyes, both trying to unlock each other's secrets. They probably would have stood in that spot for hours if weren't for their sergeant's voice echoing from atop a hill, "HEY Y'ALL DROP YOUR COCKS AND GRAB YOUR SOCKS WE GOTTA GO!" he yelled and the two saw him and John sprinting towards them. Soon after they cleared the hill top an explosion threw dirt and rock twenty feet high.

When Mack was about ten feet away from the stunned corporals he yelled, "Come on we gotta git! It's mutant city over there!"

This caused the two corporals to charge after Mack and John. When the group was a respectable distance from the hill Mack stopped and trying to force air in his lungs managed to say, "Co- come… come on. We just… we just fuckin' killed a dozen of those pricks."

Dylan was the next to regain his breath, "What the hell was that?" he asked using his scope to look at the destroyed hill.

John looked over at Dylan pulled out his journal, "Some mutant fired a mini nuke at us, " he said while scribbling down notes.

Rose cursed under her breath, "How the hell are we going to get to Texas now?" she asked.

Dylan slung his rifle across his back, "Honestly I think we should clear out those greenies from Holland," he said getting a surprised look from Mack.

Sergeant Hoss looked towards the sky, "Maybe if we had a few squads of marines we could, but as this shit stands we don't have a chance in hell to pull that off Dylan," he said.

"Perhaps we should set up camp here and get some rest, and a supply check," John suggested.

As the moon beat back the sun the group set up a meager camp of three sleeping bags, John left his in the car. John checked everyone's ammo and reported it to Mack, "Looks like we got twenty rounds for Dylan's gun, seventy-two for yours and twelve for my pistol. Rose is out completely and we have no explosives."

"Shit, ain't no way we gonna attack Holland in this sad a shape," Mack said while going over their remaining food, "and looks like we are going to run outta food in, oh… two days."

John looked at the Sergeant, "Think we are going to make it?" he asked.

"I don't know, but fuck me if I don't try. "

Fort Bravo-Delta, Ten miles away

Colonel Nick hated mutants, and their continued occupation of Holland made him furious. Never in his campaign did they continue to pester them as these did.

As he sat in his office and debated to call in more reinforcements, a man opened the door, "Colonel Nicks, Sir. Our scouts have spotted a group traveling near Holland and one appears to be Enclave." he reported.

Colonel Nicks looked at the man, reports had just come in of a base in deep Louisiana being destroyed. "Well get two vertibirds ready. I want that soldier in my office before sunrise, that's all Officer Wilson. Oh and do remember officer, no muties."

Sergeant Hoss' camp

Dylan was taking first watch when he heard the sound of rotors beating against the air. Getting to his feet he ran to the middle of the camp and woke everyone up. "Sounds like helicopters coming towards us," he told the waking group.

Mack got up and shook away the last bit of drowsiness he had. "Well, we may just make it home after all."

Mack watched as a vertibird landed twenty feet from camp and another one circled overhead. "Looks like they rolled out the fuckin' red carpet. Musta seen I was here, ain't that right John?".

John rolled his eyes, "What did you sleep with my vice-president's daughter too?" he said.

"Not yet, pends if she is pretty or not," Mack said gathering his stuff as a man stepped out of a vertibird.

The man came out of the helicopter and was flanked by five guards on each side. "You, " he said pointing at John, "report!"

John looked up at the man and could tell by attitude alone he was part of the old guard. The part of the Enclave who believed outsiders were mutants and savages. "Field Engineer John Cyca and these are Confederate soldiers trying to go to Texas," he said nervously, these old guards had a lot of power and could get away with many things.

The old guard stared at Mack for what seemed like hours before pointing to Rose and Dylan, "Take these two, under guard, and shoot the other one, and Jim is it? You should get in," he said as his guards pelted Mack with holes and subdued Dylan and Rose before they could retaliate.

Seven Hours Later

As the sunlight licked Sergeant Mack Hoss' body his wounds slowly closed together and within a half hour he was coughing, trying to force air into his lungs.

Mack looked at his hands, a bullet had torn apart one, but now it was back to normal minus the scars. "What the fuckin' hell is this shit? he asked no-one and got the answer he was expecting, nothing.

Getting up on his wobbly legs he tried to remember what happened. First Dylan woke him up, then some vertibirds came, one touched and some prick in a greatcoat came out, he ordered his guards to fire… _Holy hell I'm dead_ , he thought staring wide eyed still at his hands.

Tearing his gaze from his hands he looked towards the sky half expecting some angel to pick him up, but no angel ever came.

He remembered that his cuts and bruises always healed faster than other people's, but he didn't think anything of it.

Gathering some gear he set off towards where the birds had come from last night, hell bent on finding his squad and getting some answers.

Walking through seemingly nothing but land covered by the same exact tree, as in burnt to a crisp, he made his way to an old post office. The thing wasn't too big, but it's walls seemed together.

Bracing by the door he turned and kicked it open rifle at the ready. He scanned the room for hostiles and found nothing. Searching the building came up with two keys and a room filled with locked boxes.

Going back to the front door he had kicked down, he took a quick look outside. What he saw made him very nervous, about a hundred ghouls were passing by the place. Ever so carefully the Sergeant pushed a desk in front of the doorway and set the door back in its spot. He then pushed the desk so the door stayed shut.

Taking his two keys Mack went into the room with all the locked boxes, taking the first key he went and tried every box, and got no open boxes. Taking the second one he did the same, this time it unlocked a box. Mack opened the box and reached inside, his hand closing on a bundle of letters.

Taking one letter out he began to read, _Dear Isabella, I know these past few years have been rough and that the death of James hurt us all, but soon this war will be over and no more brothers will die. I now that you're pregnant, it was my mother she sent a letter two weeks ago. I've been in deployment for four years now so I know it isn't mine, but I don't blame you. I'm headed home on the twenty second of October by the way._

 _See you soon, love Brad Curs._

Discarding the depressing letters he wandered about the post office. He came across a room, his first scan of the room came up short, but after another search he found a trapdoor. Getting out the last key he put it in a lock that held down the hatch. Turning the key produced a satisfying _pop_ as the lock fell off the hatch.

Climbing down a ladder Mack found himself in a tunnel, the walls were covered in recruitment old posters. Walking down the barely lit tunnel he came to a room.

Mack was stunned by the room. It looked like some sort of military safehouse, with a large painting of some gears and a sword. The walls of the room had bunks and a doorway which led to an armory. Mack put his stuff down and laid on a bunk, getting some much needed sleep.

Outside the Post Office

Honorary Knight Commander Samuel revved up his minigun and his squad let loose with their weapons. The ghoul horde went from a few hundred strong to one or two. Stepping out of his armor Samuel yelled, "Alright pride sweep the area I'm going to check the bunker!"

He went to open the door, but it wouldn't budge, "Kodiak! Get over here I need this door open," he said to the large man watching the wastes with his trusty rocket launcher.

Kodiak stomped over to the Commander and using his armor sent the door and a desk flying into the back wall. "No small door can hold up to a bear!" he said before returning to patrol area.

Samuel chuckled, "Alright I'll make sure you get to tackle every door Kodiak," he replied.

Entering the office be was immediately on alert. He knew someone had to be in here with him. Sweeping each room he went to the trapdoor that held the bunker.

Gun at the ready he sneaked down the tunnel. Seeing a man asleep on a lot he slowly walked up to him, removing any visible weapons he then backed up, "Who are you?" he asked loud enough to wake up the man.

Hoss looked around, did he hear something or was it another dream? Looking over he found it wasn't a dream. Some punk wearing combat armor and holding a rifle was staring him down, "Who the hell are you?" the man asked.

Hoss rolled his legs over the side of the cot, and rubbed his eyes, "Sergeant Mack Hoss of the Confederate States of America, are you one of the Enclave bastards that shot me?" he asked looking down the punk.

Samuel stared wide eyed ,"Enclave? They are around here?" he asked. _I thought after the airbase they were gone, he thought._

"Damn straight them bastards are here. Filled me full of lead and left me to die," Mack said getting a look from Samuel, "and if you ain't enclave than who are you?"

"Knight Commander Samuel Crane, brotherhood of steel. Back home people just called me the lone wanderer though," Samuel extended his hand and after Mack took it he said, "and did you say filled with lead?"

"Uh… yeah somethin' like that. Got shot a shit ton, died I think, and when the sun came up I got healed right up," Mack explained to the Knight.

Samuel stared at the man for a minute, "When the sunlight comes out you heal? That's almost like me with rads," he said, "I get healed when I get absorb enough radiation," he added when he got a strange look from Mack.

Mack got up and grabbed his gear, he looked for his gun but it was nowhere to be found. "Did you take my gun?" he asked Samuel.

"Yeah I did. What would you do if you found someone in your bunker?" Samuel said handing back Mack's rifle.

"Whole lotta trust for a stranger you got there," Mack observed.

"An enemy of the enclave is my friend, " Samuel said.

The two men grabbed their gear and started heading back to the surface. "Hey do you know of any enclave bases nearby Sam?" Mack asked.

Samuel looked over at him, "I didn't even know the enclave was still around until just a minute ago," he said.

Mack's next words haunted Samuel, "Huh, so I guess you don't know about them controlling Texas either. "

Whipping his head to Mack and with a horrified look Samuel asked, "They control the whole state of Texas?"

"Yeah the whole bit, I think you need to look at this map I found too," Mack said.

They walked through the doorway to outside the Post office, Mack telling Sam about his expedition so far. Paladin Kodiak had saw them exit and walked up to them, "See you found a waster Sam," he said.

"This is no waster, he is a Sergeant of the Confederate States," the Knight said.

"The confederate… states? What is he from the 1800's or something?" Kodiak asked.

Mack laughed, "Nah, just an ole boy from Georgia. The confederacy ain't like it was, progressive n such. No slavery, radiation is cleaned up mostly, and it's a safe place with no ghouls or much harmful wildlife," he said.

Kodiak stared down at the man for a second before saying, "Gotta visit sometime then seems like paradise."

After the area was cleared Mack Hoss and Samuel Crane's group went back into the bunker to wait out the night.

Samuel showed Mack the armory, bustling with weapons from small pistols to heavy weapons. "This place used to be some sort of military fallout shelter," Samuel explained, "we now use it for long runs into these parts."

"With these I think we can find my squad and bust them out from the enclave," Mack said.

"Yeah, and if we take their base I could radio back to Washington about the enclave," Samuel said.

Fort Bravo-Delta, Two miles away

Another interrogator entered Dylan's cell, he was just like the rest, covered in all black and carrying a briefcase. "Now are you going to cooperate or are we going to have to give you some more motivation?" the interrogator asked clearly delighted to beat the man senseless.

Dylan shook his head in pain, for the last day they had done nothing but beat him and it was taking a toll on him.

"Who do you work for Corporal Redfords? What does C.S.A stand for? Answer when spoken to!" the man yelled. It was always the same questions.

Dylan wasn't easy to crack however, part of his training in marksmanship was anti interrogation. A volunteer class he took for the just in case scenario. The words,"We will kill Corporal Verdun" destroyed those class teachings however.

Seeing a new fire in the Corporal's eyes, the interrogator drove in his leverage, "Yes, I will kill her, but only after I get good use out of her."

Dylan looked up at the man defeated,"If I tell you… will you keep her safe?"

"I'll do my best. Now, what is this C.S.A.?" the man asked putting away his briefcase and pulling up a chair.

Rose opened her eyes, she was on an… operating table? ' _Where the hell am I?'_ she asked herself. She tried to move her arms, but the only response she got strain.

Looking at each arm she saw that were restrained. Then she looked back at her left arm, it was metal from the shoulder down. "WHAT THE FUCK!" she yelled.

Two doctors came to her side, "She is waking up," one said.

"Ah, you must be very confused _mutant_ , it's not everyday you lose your arm and get a prosthetic one from Uncle Sam," the other said.

They stabbed Rose's good arm with a needle and she slowly drifted back to sleep.

After Dylan told the man everything he was dragged to the labs, thrown on a table and restrained. He looked around the room, a team of doctors were preparing syringes, equipment was covering every wall, and two guards were watching him their faces unreadable under their power armor.

One doctor, a man who looked to be in his mid-forties, walked up to Dylan. "Ah, Corporal Redfords! I assume you want to know what's going on, yes?" he said.

Dylan continued staring down at the man, the had restrained him vertically, and spat in his face, "Fuck you."

"Very well," the scientist said cleaning off his face. "Prepare experimental dose 45-3b, I hope it works this time."

The doctors soon swarmed his and put needles into his arms and neck, a pain like no other soon rose throughout his body and he screamed in pain. The doctors took no surprise in this, it was all usual.

"Throw him in the cell with his companion, " the head doctor said, "we will see if this works or not."

Brotherhood Bunker

Mack looked over the armory trying to find a suitable weapon. He combed the rows looking for a particular one, finally finding it hidden away under some antitank rifles. He reached into the pile and pulled out a heavily modified Combat shotgun.

The shotgun had two barrels coming down to spiked muzzle breaks. A huge drum fed the barrels 12 gauge shotgun slugs and an under barrel grenade launcher topped it off. Throwing that weapon aside he picked up what he was really after, a .45 pistol and a holster.

A quick glance to the shotgun and he picked that up two, 'It's too badass to leave' he thought.

Walking back to the main room he saw Sam talking to one of his men, "Thanks for scouting that area out Paul, good to have some Intel," the lone wanderer said.

Mack walked up to the man, "Hey Samuel, are you and yer boys ready yet? Imma gettin' tired just waitin' here and all. My men are out there."

"We are heading out now, and damn that's a big shotgun on your back, can you even carry it?" Sam asked, but was answered by Mack slinging off the shotgun and blasting a ghoul that had walked into the doorway.

"GHOULS!" he heard one of men shout as the feral creatures poured into the tunnel.

Letting his shotgun roar Mack turned the first wave of ghouls into nothing more than red stains on the walls, but more came into the tunnel and he was forced to reload.

Two soldiers moved up to the doorway and let loose with their miniguns. This wave of ghouls shared the same fate as the last, but just as before another wave of ghouls came into view.

"Fuckin' pricks! Why are there so many ghouls around here?!" Mack yelled over the gunfire.

A lucky bunch of ghouls had gotten close to one of the defenders and pulled him into their waves, his screams lost to the sounds of gunfire and shouts. As another defender stacked up against the ghouls the rest of the humans tried to figure out a way to escape.

"Maybe we can just use grenades, we have enough of them in the armory?" Kodiak suggested.

"Yeah but we risk collapsing the tunnel," another soldier said.

"I say we take the sewer system beneath us," Sam said.

"Your boys power armor ain't gunna fit down there, and what if we meet more down there?" Mack asked.

"It's not like we have a choice here, either we go down there or we try and fight up here," Sam said.

Their focus was drawn to one of the defenders yelling that he was out of ammo before he was dragged off into the horde.

The group then abandoned their power armor and began the descent into the sewers. Knight Cobalt held the ghouls off until the group had escaped before pulling off his grenade belt and pulling the pin.

Dust shook from the ceiling as the sewer shook. Causing the men to start coughing, "What… What the fuck was that?" Mack asked.

"He collapsed the bunker and saved us." Sam said before starting down the tunnel.

The group then walked through the tunnel meeting nothing but a few radroaches. They went until they got to pipe that had water pouring out of it," Must be someone up here, " Mack said as he climbed the ladder that led to Enclave base Bravo-Delta.


End file.
